geneforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebels
The Rebels are the main enemies of the Shapers. They have existed for hundreds of years, plotting and getting ready to destroy the Shapers. Beginning The Rebellion started in Sucia Island. Before the rebellion, Sucia Island was a research center filled with several people that wished to find thesecrets of life. One of these researchers was Danette. She was the one who discovered the Geneforge. Due to the fact that the Geneforge was very powerful and could make a rogue shaper, all research was banned on the island. Within a week, the shapers evacuated the island. Some serviles, however, were left on Sucia Island. At first they suffered. Many other creations left behind by the Shapers went rogue without the commanding presence of their makers and attacked the serviles. The soil steadily worsened, and the plants began to die. But the serviles were still loyal to the shapers. They were grateful for being created and believed that they had a debt to pay. Unfortunately, problems grew worse, serviles were dying, and they became skeptical about the shapers. In the origins of the Takers sect, one day a starving servile went into the middle of the street, shaking his fist to the sky, shouting, "The Shapers are wrong! They torment! They bad! We must take our free!" He was killed, but the idea was stuck in some of the serviles' heads. Many repeated his words, and eventually the rebellion formed. These serviles started the Takers sect of Sucia Island and devoted themselves to taking their freedom by force. They soon allied themselves to the Sholai, who were humans who landed in Sucia Island. With them, they found the Geneforge, deep in the mountains in the northern side of the island. They discovered that it gave power to them, and preserved it. The other side of the Rebellion had its beginnings in Vakkiri with the Awakened sect who believed in equality with the shapers. This sect of the Rebellion reappears in Geneforge 2 and also shows up in Geneforge 5 in the philosophy and actions of Council member Astoria, allowing serviles to set up their own towns and live independently without any human or shaper oversight. Shaper Intervention Eventually, Sucia Island was found by a shaper, the PC. While it was barred, the shaper still landed in Sucia Island, for his craft was struck. He wandered through the island, and found that the Serviles not only survived in the island, but have thrived to the point of war amongst themselves. One sect he found interesting was the Takers. They were opposing the shapers at the time, and were ready to fight for freedom. The Shaper that visited the island was still loyal to his kind, and went back to the mainland of Terrestia. He confessed that he landed on Sucia Island, but also told of what he found, especially the Geneforge, illegal shaping, and servile rebellions. The Shapers responded to this by an island cleanup. Shaper forces were deployed into the island, to recapture the serviles, drive the humans out, and destroy the Geneforge. The Awakened, a servile sect devoted to shaper-servile equality, were put back into the state that they were in before the shapers abandoned the island. The Obeyers, who worshiped the shapers, were also put into slavery. The Takers, however, fought against the shapers. They lost, were enslaved, and taken away. Two shapers were part of this cleanup. They were Zakary and his apprentice Barzahl. While they went to Sucia Island under the Shaper Council, they found out about the secrets of the island, especially the canisters and the Geneforge. Realizing that these secrets were too precious to be abandoned, they stole the secrets and went to distant mountains in the mainland. Along with them came several serviles and Drayks. Creation of Drakons Zakary and Barzhal created settlements in the mountains. The first one they created was Drypeak. This was in a very dry, barren land without much in it. Zakary was set in charge of Drypeak, while Barzhal went past a location called Freegate and set up more settlements. Unfortunately, the serviles began thinking about their old beliefs again. Learned Pinner and Ellhrah took over the settlement of Medab and recreated the Awakened Sect. The Drayk Leaders and other serviles that hated the shapers administrated the Takers. Barzahl had no choice but to defend his town, Rising, and to take over the land he lost. Barzhal started experimenting with Drayks. Since they were powerful and intelligent, he wanted to create something even better than them that could serve him. Thus, he created a Drakon. Unfortunately for him, the Drakon rebelled, and fled toward the north where the Takers were. The Takers created a powerful Drakon in their shaping halls. This drakon was named Easss. He was a more powerful drakon than the rest, and deserved the title Ur-Drakon. He furiously began experiments and creations, especially creating the known Geneforge. Allowing only Drakons to use it, he began creating armies of them with power. Eventually, the Shapers found out. An agent named Shanti and her apprentice went to the mountains to investigate Zakary and Barzhal. The apprentice found out about all the illegal shaping, reported it to the Shaper Council, and let them take action from there. It was much like the Sucia Island cleanup. The Shapers invaded every corner of the mountains, taking out Drakons, Drayks, and anyone else that would disobey them. They took out the Awakened, destroyed Barzhal's followers, and invaded the Takers. Easss was destroyed. One thing, however was left. That was the final and grandest creation of Easss, Ghaldring. It was hidden, and the Shapers missed him. Ghaldring, along with other Takers, fled from the mountains into Terrestia and the Ashen Isles. Beginning a campaign, they took over the Ashen Isles, established a Geneforge there, and began taking over the Eastern half of Terrestia. Cities of the Rebellion *Kazg *Zhass-Uss *Southforge Citadel *Northforge Citadel *Dillame (partly) *Quessa-Uss *Khima-Uss *Illya Safehouse Category:Rebels